Bailamos
by Francesca Findabair
Summary: Tiene unos músculos que Arianne fantasearía con acariciar, un cabello que Tyene gustaría de tocar, los ojos profundos que inquietarían a Nymeria y la entereza que caracteriza a Sarella. Pero a mí, lo que me gusta es su modo de bailar.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparezcan mencionados aquí pertenecen a George R.R. Martin, este fic no tiene fines de lucro.

Advertencia: Drabble que participa en el reto nº 10: qué harán en la intimidad? Del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras, tu mejor foro en español sobre canción de Hielo y Fuego.

Dedicatoria: con mucho cariño para Santagar. Me quedó patético lo sé (muy pocas palabras para mi imaginación, y como son medio crack pairing me quedaban fuera muchas explicaciones), pero tú me animaste no solo a participar, sino en el anterior reto. A ver si algún día hago algo más a la altura...

* * *

Bailamos.

* * *

Tiene unos músculos que Arianne fantasearía con acariciar, un cabello que, aunque sucio, Tyene gustaría de tocar, los ojos profundos que inquietarían a Nymeria y la entereza que caracteriza a Sarella.

Pero a mí, lo que me gusta es su modo de bailar bajo el sol y sobre las arenas. Él y yo, guerreros con lanza en mano y mirada desafiante, ninguno dispuesto a ceder esta vez. En tres ocasiones intenté matarlo, pero ahora no quiero.

–Si os derroto esta vez ¿Dejaréis la lanza y tomareis la aguja como corresponde a una dama?

–Cerrad esa boca, Swann, os voy a hacer tragar arena, polvo y vuestra lengua si seguís.

Bailamos. Como cada tarde dorniense, el sol de testigo y la lanza en nuestras manos. Él cree que nos entrenamos para la futura batalla contra Estrellaoscura. Yo sé que tal batalla no se producirá jamás, pues mi tío me ordenó que lo distrajera en una búsqueda sin sentido el tiempo necesario y cumpliré con mi palabra, aunque muy dentro de mí estén esas ganas impresionantes de...

«Matarlo», me asegura una voz. Pero otra dice: «Follar, Obara. Te pone este imbécil y lo sabes.»

Ignoro los pensamientos. No ha nacido hombre ni caballo que se resista al dominio de mi látigo y mi lanza, todo Dorne lo sabe, pero éste es un hueso duro. El sudor resbala por su frente y pronto hago brotar la sangre. Él también me hace heridas, rasguños casi, que marcan mis ropas de cuero y parte de mi piel. El ritual continúa incesante hasta que lo hago caer contra la arena y puedo sentir que está vencido, cansado, aunque demuestra que desea volver a levantarse.

–He perdido, mi señora. Me rindo.

–Nunca doblegado, nunca roto, Ser. Sois una mierda.

–Vivís recordándomelo, pero no me conocéis. Un momento de debilidad lo tiene cualquiera.

No sé si me hechizó, me embrujó o qué, pero cuando susurró la palabra «Debilidad» las ansias de guerra corrieron por mi sangre y se concentraron en su boca. Matarlo, me recordaba una voz en mi cabeza, esa que tanto desea venganza por mi padre, pero lo estaba besando, acariciando ese pelo que Tyene querría tocar, se presiona contra mí la musculatura que a mi prima Arianne tanto calentaría, observo los ojos que aNymeria agradarían. Me enfrento con esa intrepidez que Sarella quiere encontrar en un hombre y sé que yo lo encontré primero, aunque no me guste… o aunque me guste demasiado.

Bailamos. Bajo el sol y sobre las arenas, él con la espalda en tierra como si estuviese vencido, ensartándome con una lanza muy diferente a la convencional. Y ambos proferimos alaridos de batalla porque somos los guerreros de la venganza. Lo domino como dominé siempre a caballos, hombres y mujeres, mientras clavo las uñas en su espalda y me muevo, danzando de esa forma tan salvaje mía. Balon Swann me sigue el ritmo, igual que en la lucha. Esto es una lucha, lo comprendemos ambos al final, cuando me separo satisfecha y sangrante.

–Hice un juramento –murmura él, apesadumbrado.

–Como si fuese la primera vez que rompéis uno –río yo, intentando encontrar mis ropas en el lío que hemos hecho–. Sois una mierda, Swann, pero bailáis bien.

Le dedico una sonrisa pérfida. Antes interponía la lanza entre él y yo para que no me tocara. Ahora podría usarla para lo contrario.


End file.
